


do it for her

by woodturtle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and it's not lena???, i just think it's funny that, there's kara/william briefly but it's mostly to progress the kara/lena plot, they're making kara's LI a dark haired sharp jawlined person with an accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodturtle/pseuds/woodturtle
Summary: Kara asks Alex one night why it’s so different getting to know William and getting to know Lena. Alex just gives her a mysterious look and reminds her she was never dating Lena.Oh, yeah. Duh.ORKara per the description of 5x12 goes out with William and starts becoming more in tune with her emotions. Unfortunately for Mr. Billy the Reporter, it's the 'Oh, fork, I'm gay?!?' emotions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 266





	do it for her

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x11 and William wants to take Kara out to dinner -- a date.

Kara goes on that date with William. It’s interesting, to say the least. It feels like it’s been forever since Mon-El went away and Kara’s been feeling big on that closure. So maybe she was looking to spice up her life. And there’s nothing wrong with that. They made eye contact the day before and it was maybe (?) something more. 

There’s nothing wrong with William either. He’s… nice. And polite, almost too much. It’s almost a complete turn around from how she knows him at work that Kara is ready to ask for his ID and fingerprints to rule out potential shape-shifting aliens. 

The main issue, Kara realizes in the middle of shaking her foot back and forth to toss off her heels into some corner, is that Kara doesn’t know how she’s supposed to feel after a date. Or during. Or before. And that just leaves her in a bundle of nerves and feelings that she’s not quite sure how to feel. 

Kara hobbles over to her closet and starts throwing on her most comfortable pajamas. Going over every moment of the date, to see what could’ve gone wrong - or right. William was a perfect gentleman, per the standards Kara has seen in basically every Hallmark movie ever. He came to the door with bright red roses, Kara belatedly thinks she might prefer a softer white plumeria. He rushes to open doors for her, Kara fidgets in place, unsure what to say and where to put her hands. He asks her about her life, her likes… her dislikes. The conversation flows as smoothly as it could, she guesses. Turns out they don’t have a ton in common besides where they work. Which obviously isn’t a deal breaker considering her previous boyfriend. 

She just wishes it was easier. 

Which is lazy and unmotivated for her to feel, but she feels it. Kara reminds herself how long it took for her and Alex to become close. Getting to know Winn, James, J’onn. All took time. Even Lena took some Super forced interactions just to be able to tolerate more than 30 seconds of silence without wanting to rip her hair out. But once she was good with Lena? Then it was _so_ good. The most exciting parts of her days had been getting that good morning text from her best friend and getting together early to prepare the apartment for game nights. Until she royally forked it up like some kinda clown. Being with Lena was effortless. So maybe being with William was just gonna take some time until whatever magic would happen to give Kara the same bubbly feeling she felt around Lena happen when she was around William. 

And so dates two and three go by, and they go typical getting-to-know-you types of activities. It’s certainly different than getting to know Lena. 

She asks Alex one night why it’s so different getting to know William and getting to know Lena. Alex just gives her a mysterious look and reminds her she was never dating Lena. 

_Oh yeah, duh._

So Kara keeps going on dates with William (Billy as she jokingly tries to call him sometimes). Dates four and five pass with no real change in level of excitement. She learns that William is - above all else - deathly afraid of spiders and has an almost alarming amount of knowledge about knitting. Kara now knows how many types of knotting stitches there are. _I don’t know how this will be valuable to me_. 

It doesn’t get easier. And at the forefront of it all, Lena is still not responding to Kara’s intermittent attempts to apologize. She watches silently as Lena steps out of Andrea’s office from their weekly meetings and walks across the floor to the elevators. _She looks good,_ Kara thinks. She thinks maybe Lena also looks very tired. Kara shares an excited fist pump with herself when she flies by Lena’s office that night and sees the mug of hot chocolate she left by the balcony door emptied and freshly washed. Nothing cured Lena’s insomnia like a cup of Kara’s famous hot chocolate. 

Some weeks, Kara gets the nerve to try to interact with Lena - if you could call it an interaction. Lena will be walking through the bullpen after leaving Andrea’s office and Kara will conveniently be walking into the bullpen at the same time. Leaving no option but for Kara to hold the door open for Lena, because _hello_ she wasn’t raised in a barn. The first time it happens, Lena politely nods. When it happens again the next week, Kara feels brave enough to squeak out a,”Hi!” as Lena slides past but doesn’t say anything about Kara’s shaky hands. The third time it happens in a row, Lena looks up at her with an eyebrow raised. By the sixth time, Lena politely waits behind the closed door for Kara to arrive after knocking over a tray of angry journalists’ coffees in her haste to reach the door first. 

It all becomes very repetitive. Work, eat, work more, allotted daily time to think about Lena, work a bit more, talk to William, talk to Alex, sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat.

And then William decides to kiss her. Not that they haven’t kissed before, but it’s been the kind of kisses you give to your mom when you visit for the weekend. The kind you may give an exceptionally friendly dog when they greet you. In fact, Kara is pretty certain they’ve kissed more times than she can count on her fingers. 

This was not that kind of kiss. William wanted to celebrate their 3-month-iversary and it was probably time to take their relationship to the next level. 

_Lena and I went ice skating on our 6 month friendship celebration extravaganza._

Kara shook herself out of her thoughts and brought herself back to the task – lips– at hand. Unfortunately, Kara was not in the mood. _I feel like most people aren't this disinterested in kissing someone they're attracted to_. The kissing got deeper and Kara shrunk further into herself. When he placed his hand on her knee and asked if she was ready for more, Kara couldn't help the cringe. 

She sent William home with a pat on the head and the promise of a goodnight call. So then why was she dialing Lena’s number instead?

“Kara,” Lena’s voice comes through the line softly.

“You picked up.”

“I’m sorry. Did you not want me to?”

“No!” Kara reaches her hand forward, as if she could stop Lena from hanging up by sheer force of will. “I just didn’t think you would wanna talk to me,” Kara admits in a voice close to a whisper. 

“To be honest, I’m not really sure what I want.” The sounds of Lena shifting on her couch come through the line. “I just know that I’m pretty miserable right now and seeing you moping around Catco, I can only assume you can relate.”

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Kara scratches at her head, lips quirked up in a sad smile. “I don’t really have any excuse for being like that. I was pretty awful to you.”

Lena hums noncommittally, “Yes, well I think I dished back enough to call it even.”

Kara hums back and they sit in a comfortable silence. 

“Kara…. is there a specific reason you called?”

There it is: the big Q. No excuses prepared, no apologies left to say. “I know you’re probably really busy with work,” she glances over to the clock on her nightstand reading 10:13 p.m., “at 10 o’clock at night, as usual.”

“I’m dating William. Dey. The, uh, other reporter.”

“Oh. That’s… nice. That’s what you called to say?”

Kara dropped her head into her hands, “No, gosh! Of course not. I don’t know why it came out that way. I’ve been seeing him. Doing dating-type things, I guess. I just…” Lena continues to wait patiently.

“Lena, why is it so easy with you?”

She hears a scoff come through the line, “Kara, I assure you I’ve never been described as ‘easy’ before.”

“Not that,” Kara flushes, hiding her face in her sweater.

“You’ll have to explain a bit, darling.” Kara’s heart skips a beat, hearing her pet name. 

“Talking to you. Being with you. Everything about you.” Kara takes a deep breath. “William left an hour ago. And I can’t stop thinking about seeing you. I miss you right now. We’re talking and I have an entire album of pictures of us on my phone, but I still miss you more right now than I am missing William.”

“Kara…”

“It was like this before you told me you knew about Supergirl. I miss you when I blink. I miss you when you show me TikToks and I have to look at the phone. I miss you when I’m folding laundry. And it’s such a deep sinking feeling in my chest. I haven’t felt like this in a long time. And certainly not about _him_.”

She hears Lena’s sharp intake of breath. “What are you saying, Kara?”

“I’m saying that it’s been you this whole time. I’m a huge idiot and I don’t deserve you, but I want you in any way you’ll have me. Because being without you is like being a million miles underground with no sunlight. It’s _draining_.”

Light sniffling comes across the line. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Don’t know. Just wanna feel those things again. Wanna feel good again but with you. I know that sounds totally crazy, but that's where I am. Is it too soon to ask what you want?”

Kara sat on the edge of her couch, biting her nail waiting for a response. Whatever Lena says next, that’s it. 

“How soon can you be here?”

Kara looks down at her pajamas, “Five minutes if you don’t mind sushi patterned sweatpants.”

“Good. Because it turns out I want some ‘Super cuddles’. Been missing out on those for months.”

Kara was halfway there before Lena could hit “End Call”.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i started strong but rushed thru to the end bc i lack attention span lol ok bye


End file.
